Tommy Egan
Thomas "Tommy" Patrick Egan (born Thomas Patrick Teresi) is one of the main characters in Power. He is the best friend of James St. Patrick as well as his business partner. For most of the first three seasons, Tommy was in a relationship with Holly Weaver and lived with her, as well as their dog Belle who they adopted after Holly was shot to keep her company until Belle was killed at the beginning of season three because of Lobos' men. Holly would be killed by Tommy after her actions of putting James and his son were exposed however, unknown to him she was pregnant with his child. In Season 4, Tommy learns some secrets about his family which causes him to do some research into it. Childhood Thomas Patrick Egan was born in Queens, New York to Kate Egan and Tony Teresi. As an infant, his father told Kate he was going to the store but he never returned. Tommy was given the last name of his grandfather to cover his relationship to Teresi. From that point on, Tommy was raised solely by his mother and was told him his father was dead. They lived in a 'black neighborhood', as his mother described it and was bullied for being white. However, James St. Patrick stood up to those bullies and people stopped picking on him. After that, the two became close friends and referred to each other as ‘brothers’ . Tommy once mentioned he had a real job working as a bouncer at a strip club in which he could fight as many people as he wanted. Very soon, he and James were mentored in the criminal life by Kanan and became skilled in the ways of the street. When Kanan was incarcerated, James now going by "Ghost" convinced Tommy to help him open a club where they can move money legally and to buy laundry mat stores make even more money. Tommy and Ghost use the legal money as well as their drug money to buy themselves many things such as fancy apartments. Tommy also use his money to help his mother who is a drug addict can not bring it up with the surgery or the hospital or something else she has never had to go eat a whole bottle or something like she had and lives in a house which Tommy bought for her, presumably from money which he earned from his drug dealing business with James.no you guys I don’t want you in the car and you won’t have a job but I don’t know if I can do anything for me you can call him if y’all don’t wanna get you Tommy's friendship with Ghost caused him to be well liked by the latter's new favorite place I love the music I as Ghost's wife sees him as her brother as well and his kids call him their uncle. The Series Season Two Tommy was sent to prison in the middle of season two, accused of drug crimes related to 'Ghost'. However, the trial got thrown out as the picture which was used to identify him was a partial but was finished by Isabella Ruiz, a fourteen year old who was believed to have been pressured into doing it as well as not having parental permission for it. The picture, therefore, was left out of discovery and so Tommy's lawyer got the case dismissed with prejudice releasing him. Lobos also instructed that Tommy was to kill James, knowing that James knew too much and was likely to snitch on them. Tommy, however, couldn't do it and so Lobos sent one of his men to kill Belle, Tommy's and Holly's dog as a warning. In Help Me, Tommy comes home with a blood covered arm and Holly believes that it was one of Lobos' men sending yet another warning. Tommy states that it was too dark to see who it was. Believing that Lobos is after the two of them, Holly hires the Jamaicans to kill Ghost for him. When she tells him that, he asks her to leave. Instead, she slaps him and argues back. They get into a fight with Holly kicking him in the groin, insulting for his loyalty to James causing him Tommy to strangle her, killing her. Her lifeless body falls to the floor, but Tommy can't comprehend it, and holds her body, hoping that she's actually alive. Tommy calls James to clean up the scene and they agree that they need to kill Lobos. Unknown to him, Holly was pregnant at the time of her death. Season Three Following Holly's death, Tommy enters a more colder persona which is furthered driven when James is forced to work with Milan. Milan takes an interest in Tommy's attitude especially when Tommy states he has nothing more to lose which Milan takes advantage of and makes Tommy an apprentice of his. Under Milan's tutelage, Tommy becomes more professional and ruthless in his criminal business even ignoring calls from James and Tasha. When Milan gives Tommy an order to get rid of LaKeisha Grant, he appears to go through with it. When James begins plotting against Milan, Tommy kills Carlos Ruiz who was helping James in his plans. Afterwards, Tommy confronts James about this stating doing so is putting his life in danger and is angry as he gave up Holly for him. When James doesn't relent in his plan, Tommy tells James he will call the shots from now on and that he better comply with it. Tommy goes to Milan and his gang telling them they need to kill James immediately. Tommy earns help in his plan from Milan's right hand man, telling him that he needs him to do him a favor. When James, Tasha, Dre and his gang corner Milan and his men in James' club, Tommy meets up with James revealing he was never turning against James. The two drive him somewhere secluded as Milan is sad that Tommy would side with James though is proud he learned something. It also turns out Tommy enlisted Milan's man in his plot to have someone run things in the latter's place. He tells the man he won't give James a choice after he voices concerns about running drugs in the latter's club. Season Four With Milan gone, Tommy goes to unknown area where it is revealed that Tommy took LaKeisha out of the city to hide her from Milan. Following the crime boss' death, Tommy came back to retrieve her allowing her to reunite with Tasha. Keisha and Tommy soon begin a relationship but decide to keep it hidden from Tasha. Through LaKeisha, Tommy learned of Tasha's affair with Shawn Starks being shocked by it before realizing it didn't seem that surprising. In Don't Thank Me, Tommy talks with Tasha about his relationship with LaKeisha Grant and he tells her that he had hid LaKeisha from the crime lord that he and James were working for. He then learns from Tasha that Holly was pregnant causing him to fall in despair at what he has done. Tommy then confesses to Tasha about him killing her out of rage due to her trying to put a hit out on James as Tasha is stunned to learn this news. Tommy says he wouldn't of done so if he knew about the baby and tells Tasha, he would understand if Tasha wanted him to leave after what she heard as he would want the same. However, Tasha tells Tommy that he protected the family by doing what he did causing him to feel relieved that she'd understand his situation. Tommy learns Kanan was alive and kidnapped Ghost as well as his son. Tommy goes to a warehouse where he confronts Dre about Kanan's survival threatening to kill him but Dre says he didn't know which Tommy believes. The two notice Julio's car and go inside the building where they find Julio dead with an angry Tommy wanting to meet with Julio's old gang while promoting Dre to his right hand man in their business. Tommy visits Julio's old gang and they allow him to kill a rogue member (who says in Spanish he didn't do it) as recompense. After doing so, Tommy demands to see their boss stating they owe him such for his top man's death. At the meeting, he states the organization owes twice one was for killing Julio and the other was for him killing Felipe Lobos before he could testify against any of them. He demands their territory that he and ghost gave them as well aiding him in expanding his business. Tommy later meets with Ghost and he learns that James killed a guard in the prison and Tony Teresi saw it and helped him cover it in exchange for call from Tommy. James gives Tommy the phone, Teresi gave him in prison while he questions why he do this before shrugging it off after James mentions the agent Tommy killed. He states that Proctor holds the evidence implicating them in Lobos' murder and since Proctor contains it, they don't what could happen if he lost it. They resolve to handle things they usually do before Tommy leaves while James implores him to call Teresi. Afterwards, Tommy contacts Teresi and the two finally talk with Tommy questioning why he wanted to speak with him so badly and Teresi reveals he is Tommy's father. Shocked, Tommy denies this stating his father was dead and tells Teresi since he has spoke with him then his debt with James is over. Teresi states he understand but reveals it the decision of Tommy's mother Kate that he wasn't there in his life. Tommy is angry and questions how Teresi knew his mother but is further shocked as Teresi voiced some similarities that he shares. Teresi soon states he wants to meet Tommy and asks him to visit him in jail before hanging up as Tommy is left silent and angry as a result of this information. Tommy soon goes to his mother for answers but she sticks to her story that his father was dead. Tommy then gets angry about this man Tony Teresi telling him that he was his father as she tells him that he's lying before he leaves. He goes to meet James who he tells about his experience as James replies he sort had a feeling when Teresi hinted at it but didn't know for sure. After that, Tommy contacts Teresi who is surprised to hear from him again. Tommy tells him there was a recently arrested prisoner who he needs dead and Teresi agrees to it asking for nothing in return saying he's family. Tony asks for the person's name and Tommy its Mike Sandoval and Tony tells his son he'll handle it. Much later, Tommy is contacted and told him its done as Ghost asks what they need to do for Teresi to which he replies nothing. Tommy contacts his father again and thanks him for his action as Teresi expresses pride in his son's activities since it was a prosecutor. He then tells Tommy more about their family before requesting Tommy come see him though Tommy denies it since he has felonies though Teresi he can come after getting proof that he's his son from Kate. Tommy visits his mother threatening harm on her before she reveals the truth that Teresi is his father and that he tried to take an infant Tommy to live with him and his wife who couldn't have kids. She stopped this and gave Tommy his grandfather's name to hide his relation to Teresi. Tommy then gets his birth certificate and sees that Tony is his father and tells his mother to stay away from him for good after taking back the drugs he gave her. Tommy falls back into his old ways and it results in him losing his business and his relationship with LaKeisha Grant and the St. Patrick's after he gets a check and goes to visit his father at the prison. At the prison, the two then meet face to face with both surprised at their resemblance to one another and laughing about it. They talk for a while before Tommy requests to learn and meet rest of their family from Teresi's side. Tommy later meets some of Tony's old friends and gets to know them before he is met by Kanan asks if he or Ghost sent the assassins and shows Tommy the assassins' dead bodies in his car trunk. Tommy denies it but tells Kanan the assassins were Hermanos Tianos because of their gang tattoos. Tommy tells Kanan Cristobal is the leader of the Hermanos Tianos and he is friends with Dre. They call a truce due to Kanan saving Tariq and Kanan leaves. He later discovers Raina's death and is guilty that he could have done something of hadn't done what he fallen out as it was his job as an uncle and godfather to watch out for her. Tommy later joins Ghost in confronting the gang they believed was responsible though they learned the gang was innocent but discover Dre set Julio up to die which angers Tommy but Ghost shrugs it off as he wants to find who killed his daughter. While out Tommy spots Dre with Ray Ray but decides not kill him since it was too risky and drives off. Much later, he is called by Kanan and finds out a man named Ray Ray was responsible for Raina's death and is told of the latter's address. Tommy goes there where he threatens Ray Ray's cousin who he realizes was the girl Tariq has been with. After getting an answer to where Ray Ray is, he calls Tasha and Ghost of this new development before learning Tariq was heading there too in order to avenge his sister. After Tariq kills Ray Ray, Tommy and Ghost appear with Tommy recognizing him as the man who was with Dre before they dispose of the body to avoid framing Tariq while Tasha takes him home. Tommy and Ghost then make plans to get Dre but Tommy receives a call from Kanan to tell him to let him speak with Ghost and they form an alliance. The three men sit in Tommy's car and spot Dre with his new affiliation, they realize it was too risky to kill him since he was protected by the Jimenez Cartel. The three then drive off with the intention of getting reinforcement to carry out their plan for revenge another day. Season Five As they make plans, Tommy and Ghost try to kill Dre but the latter anticipated this and shoots at James, grazing and leaving him wounded but Tommy and Kanan get him to safety. Proctor has an underground doctor tend to James and Tommy welcomes him to the family. Tommy is later met by Jimmy who is angry at him for causing a loss of money and forces him, James, and Kanan to work for him to repay him the millions. Tommy meets with his father's mob friends and forms an alliance with them. Though warned not to approach two young men in the family, Tommy offers a large sum of money if they capture Dre alive for him to kill. He is contacted by his father who tells him that he is getting out, after he heard of a sketchy prosecutor doing his case but stating he's too old to care and Tommy is happy before Tony hangs up. Tommy is skeptical, due to his father's prison sentence and wonders is he is a snitch and goes to talk with LaKeisha who nearly rebuffs him but lets him and he tells her of his feelings about being unsure with his father and her. She gives him advice and he asks her if she hates but she states she doesn't but stops him from kissing her. He tells Kanan of this and the latter is surprised by his family before telling him to give it a chance. With that, Tommy decides to give his father the benefit of the doubt. After Tony is processed and released from prison, Tommy picks him up and the two share a hug. Tommy asks about his future goals and Tony tells him they will get food and start some trouble as they drive off. Tommy later meets with his father at the graves of his paternal grandparents. Tommy learns more about his father's family and is amazed by the tales of it. Tommy meets with Proctor and asks him what he wants before Angela shows up, he tries to leave but she stops him and tells him she knows he is league with the Jimenez. Tommy denies it and tells her she has nothing to arrest him with before she reveals his car was bugged with a tracker. On Tariq's birthday, he lets Tariq drives his car and is pleased to see that the latter is happy. He has Tariq pull over and confronts him on him notifying Dre, he states he realized this at Raina's funeral and that Tariq must have overheard him and Ghost talking to let Dre know. He tells Tariq he is now in a large debt with powerful and dangerous people because of his actions, though he admires that he wanted to honor his debts. Murders committed by Tommy *'Ramon': Killed by being burnt to death. *'Nomar Arcielo': Stabbed to death on the orders of Ruiz, for having sex with his 14 year old daughter. *'Two RSK members': Shot to death after Kanan shot QDubs. *'Chuleta': Shot to death for attacking the Soldado Nation. *'Holly Weaver': Strangled to death for ordering Ghost to get killed. *'Hugo Sanchez': Shot multiple times. *'Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz': Stabbed to death. *'Milan': Shot in the head. (w/James St. Patrick) *'Bailey Markham': Stabbed to death. *'Sam Weaver': Head bashed in with a baseball bat for sexually molesting Holly when she was a kid. *'Framed Toros Locos Member': Shot in the head. *'Two Toros Locos Members': Shot to death. *'Tony Teresi': Shot to death for being a snitch. Murders connected to Tommy *'Miguel Alvarez': Shot in the head by Ghost after being kidnapped by Tommy and refusing to talk. Tommy also handed Ghost the gun used to kill Miguel. *'Unnamed De Sangre Member': Shot to death in self-defense by Liliana after Ghost and Tommy armed their crew with guns. Tommy dismembered his corpse and later he and Ghost sent his severed body parts to several gang leaders in their organization to send a message to whoever was attacking their organization. *'Rolla': Requested Ghost to kill Rolla otherwise he would do it himself. *'Q-Dubs': Shot by Kanan while Tommy was with Kanan when it happened. *'Unnamed Albanian Gangster': Indirectly caused. Murdered by Vladimir Jankovic with a chainsaw after Ghost and Tommy framed the Albanians for foiling a drug shipment of Vladimir’s. *'Unnamed Korean Gangster': Indirectly caused as Ghost had to kill him to save Tommy after Tommy pissed off Dylan Shin. *'Dylan Shin': Indirectly caused as Ghost had to kill him to save Tommy after Tommy pissed him off. *'Three FBI Agents': Shot to death by Raul and Mo after Tommy helped them attack Lobos' prison convoy. *'Raul': Shot in the head by Ghost as Tommy set up Lobos. *'Felipe Lobos': Shot twice in the chest by Ghost, Tommy and Ghost conspired together to kill Lobos. *'Mike Sandoval': Neck slashed as a result of Ghost and Tommy contracting Tony Teresi to get him killed in prison. *'Uriel Diaz': Shot in the head by Ghost after being interrogated by Ghost and Tommy. *'Raymond "Ray Ray" Jones': Shot to death by Tariq St. Patrick for killing Raina St. Patrick. Tommy and Ghost helped dispose of the body. *'Marco': Indirectly caused. Tommy hired him and Carmine to kidnap Dre but they failed and were shot to death by Dre. *'Carmine': Indirectly caused. Tommy hired him and Marco to kidnap Dre but they failed and were shot to death by Dre. *'Marshal Romano': Tommy tied him up and held him down while Tony Teresi drilled a hole into his head with a drill. *'Sammy': Stabbed to death by Tony Teresi. Tommy helped dispose of the body. Category:Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Living characters Category:Tommy's family Category:Protagonists Category:Regular characters Category:Murderers Category:Criminals